Enough is Enough
by CMW2
Summary: In the aftermath of a case,a detective takes a liking to Emily and our favorite Genius does whatever it takes to keep him at bay, much to her delight;Reid/Prentiss w/implied pairings elsewhere;Rated for language and spice;11th in my 2011 SSS Project


**Author's Note: Hey, guys. So, I broke my long standing tradition of remaining spoiler free before one of my summer shows starts back up and now I feel nothing but dread about the premiere and the upcoming season. Somehow, that dread translated into a need to write slightly OOC smut with substance and since I was watching **_**Criminal Minds**_**, the Jealous!Reid Cowboying up to get his girl bug bit me again and harder this time.**

**I'm happy as hell that they're letting JJ come back next season but I want Emily to come back, too. Not only because that Doyle bastard doesn't deserve to make her so vulnerable but I really need her to claim her Reid, already. I mean, I'd like to see at least one of my OTPs actually become a pairing on my small screen this year, you know? That hasn't happened since Grissom left **_**CSI**_** and that was years ago…**

**Anyway, here it is and I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

If Spencer Reid thought Mick Rawson was bad, then Kyle Porter of this small Louisiana town was the worst. He was attractive in a Calvin Klein kind of way, with sandy blonde hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. He was a bear of a man, 6'3 and at least 215 pounds of pure muscle. He could probably pick him up like a rag doll and fling him across the room if he so chose and all of his dubious Creole charms had settled on his…on Emily Prentiss.

At first, he had tried to get his hooks in JJ but the liaison had shut him down very firmly, saying that she had had quite enough of Creole to last her 5 lifetimes, a reasonable conclusion since LaMontagne had run off with some PD hooker masquerading as a patrol officer. Fortunately, Hotch had become much closer to her (Jack and Henry were permanent partners in play) and Reid had his fingers crossed (and money riding on the fact) that they could be more than boss and subordinate...

Then, the bastard had tried to get Garcia's attention, something that Morgan was not going to put up with for more than a hot minute, if even that. After all, she was his Baby Girl and only _**he **_got to flirt incessantly inappropriately with her. So, when Porter was in the room during the sat contacts, Morgan brought his A-Game, much to Garcia's giggling delight and by the time they were through bantering, the team was snickering and Porter was blushing like a tomato...

So, through process of elimination (and the fact that the troglodyte had working eyes), Emily had caught his attention. It didn't help that she loved the heat so much. It was early April but the heat was sultry, perfect for those v-neck tops to get a little deeper and for those practical slacks that hugged her luscious ass to become practical skirts. Her hair had curled naturally and now was a silky soft, honeysuckle scented mane that his fingers literally itched to bury themselves in. Just the mere sight of her made Reid's heart race and mind fracture…

"…_so I was wondering…you plannin' on goin' straight back to Quantico now that the case is closed?"_

Reid felt his fingers tighten around the whiteboard eraser as he gratefully erased his notes...

"_That's what the BAU does. We come in, help out, and leave the credit and clean up to the PD."_

"_Yeah, I know that but it would be a shame for you to leave without gettin' to know the area a little better…"_

_**Area? Hmmph! **_**More like his…**

Reid savagely cut off his inner voice but used his peripheral vision to track her movements towards the coffee pot. Today she had on a white top that showed the tan and light freckles she had received during their 2 weeks there and a pair of black jeans with white detail. She was in light pink bobby socks (she had taken to removing her shoes during her turns in the precinct) and her hair was up in a chopsticked bun. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and nuzzle against the nape of her neck. God, her neck…

"_I've learned the area quite well, thank you."_

"_Yeah, with that sick monster's work all over it. I mean, just seein' the town and the trees the way they're meant to be seen. It's really beautiful here."_

"_I know."_

"_Much prettier than where you came from…"_

Porter came forward and boldly ran his fingertips down her arm, making her startle and reflexively go for her gun. A meaty hand stopped her and the smile on the man's face seemed more appropriate for a snake's...

"…_I'm not gonna hurt you, darlin'. You're much too beautiful for someone to put his hands on you like that. But, what I don't understand is why you don't have someone puttin' his hands on you in a whole different way…"_

The eraser hit the floor and Reid exited the meeting area with long, determined strides as Porter's honeyed voice took a feral edge.

"_I mean, it's __**got**__ to be frustrating. You're a fine woman and you're lonely. I can see it…"_

He saw red as Porter slithered closer to Emily's now frozen form, her eyes looking around quickly for a reprieve…

"…_I can help you with it."_

Before Porter could touch her again, Reid slid his hands around her trim waist (feeling the subtle tremble of muscles there) and pulled her into a gently possessive, protective embrace. He could feel her surprise but she made no move to get away from him. In fact, Emily shifted closer, her trembling gone instantly. Although the possessiveness was tender in his embrace, it was razor sharp in his now cool cinnamon gaze.

"I can assure you _**Detective**_, that any and all Emily's needs are well in hand. Speaking of needs, I believe that your Captain needs the final reports of our team delivered to him. Why don't you go and get on that?"

_**/**_

She didn't understand why she had frozen. Normally, she could face down lecherous men (both UnSubs and fellow law enforcement) with no trouble but she had been off kilter lately.

It wasn't because of the usual horrors of the job. Although she could never become used to it (the day she did would be the day she fled to the Mediterranean), she could keep a cool head long enough to get the job done.

It wasn't because of her mother's upcoming Spring Fete that she had flatly refused to attend. She was in no mood to hear her bemoan the fact "that Emily is determined not give me any grandchildren while I can still pick them up" or deal with her "matchmaking". No, not this year and she was determined to find a way out the one next year, too.

The reason she had been feeling off was staring Porter down like he was a gazelle he wanted to take a chunk out of. The annoying man's face paled and he held his arms up defensively, the machismo finally leaving his gaze.

"Hey, kid. It's not like she's got a ring on her finger, you know?", he grumbled.

"Yet.", Reid inserted pointedly, making her cheeks erupt into flame.

It was one thing for the object of her late night fantasies to pretend to be her man to get a sleaze off of her back. It was a whole other animal to imply that they were that serious. And her mind, with its images of him kissing her, of her touching him, and of them laying in a tangle, sweaty, satisfied heap was certainly not helping the situation.

"Oh, you're _**real**_ funny, kid. What the hell do you know dealing with a woman like that?"

He moved away from her and she watched mutely as he got in Porter's face, all traces of sweet, stuttering Reid was gone as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Her _**name**_ is Emily, not "That" and I know a hell of a lot more than you. Look at you. You're 40 years old and you're acting worse than a drunken frat boy. You think just because you look halfway decent and you've got a badge that you're entitled to anything and everything you want. You're not. Women may like a pretty face but they also like someone with substance, someone who will actually respect them and care for them whether they're naked or not. Emily is _**absolutely**_ out of your league and hell, to be honest, she's out of mine, too. The key difference between me and you is very simple, though: She actually _**wants**_ me."

All the air seemed to rush out of the room in the wake of Reid's rant and a throat cleared from the doorway.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?" Mabel King asked as she entered the area, her hands on her generous hips. The petite black woman filled the room with her presence and Emily got an image of a mother looking at her wayward children…

"No, ma'am. Just stating some facts to Detective Porter here."

"Don't bother, sugar. He's a good cop but brainless everywhere else. Cap wants those reports _**now**_, Porter.", the 50 year old secretary informed the blonde acidly, thrusting them into his hands.

"Yes, ma'am. It was good talkin' with you, Dr. Reid. Agent Prentiss." he muttered as he moved quickly to the door.

"The displeasure was all mine, Detective." Reid replied sweetly, making Mabel hoot with laughter.

"Damn…thank you. Someone's needed to rip that fool a new one since he came here but everyone's but me is too scared of him. His family hobnobs with big political big-wigs and apparently, if Mountain Man feels slighted, he tattles. He may try to get you into some trouble…"

"I regret nothing. Emily, the managers of the B&B we're staying at are hosting a thank you barbeque for us and the precinct. It starts at 4."

"I'll be there." she replied absently, her eyes taking him in as he took his leave.

His hair was growing long again and the light humidity had curled it even more. He had on a white dress shirt that was now unbuttoned, revealing a light blue t-shirt…and a leanly muscled form. Not that he had been scrawny before but since his shooting and subsequent therapy, he had bulked up. He had traded his cords for dark wash jeans (that hugged in all the right places) and he had gotten new black shoes, a cross between runners and moccasins that looked to be very comfortable, almost as comfortable as his arms around her…

"Earth to Agent Prentiss. You in there, honey?"

Emily jumped and blushed at the knowing look on Mabel's face.

"Don't be embarrassed. My man can still make go to my happy place and I've been married to him going on 25 years. Although if the young doctor were a couple of decades older…you two aren't together like he said you were, am I right?"

"Yeah. We're just friends…coworkers…"

"…who are carrying an Olympic torch for each other. That young man wants much more than friendship from you and judging by what I just saw, you're not opposed to the idea at all."

"I'm not but…there are rules against those kind of things. It could compromise the team's..."

"Feh! You two and the rest of your FBI posse are the most professional, competent people I've had the pleasure of working with and you're all stubborn as hell. I'm sure your Powers That Be won't mind a little love connection as long as no one gets hurt off of it. And even if they **_do_** mind… well I'm pretty sure a man like that and a woman like you could excel in whatever fields you're in…and that you deserve to be happy."

_**/**_

"_**She actually **_**wants **_**me…"**_ While his words had been the perfect shutdown for Porter, Reid couldn't help but wonder if they had a ring of truth to them. Emily had been acting differently towards him, a little softer, a little more open. Oh, she still teased him with Morgan and played poker with him on the jet but the playfulness had become tempered with something else.

And she had been looking at him, _**really**_ looking at him. He could feel her gaze on him as he dozed on the jet or as he put together a geographical profile. Those gazes were appreciative, he was sure of it. Ever since he had stuck to his fitness regime and had reined in some of his eccentricities, women had been paying more attention to him. In fact, when they had found a diner to eat breakfast in, the waitress had left his ordered veggie omelet…and a kissed napkin with her number and address on it. As the team joked about it and passed the napkin around, Emily's eyes had been…jealous? Possessive? They hadn't been happy at all…

He sighed and Morgan looked at him curiously as he polished off another rack of ribs.

"Deep thoughts, kid?"

"Always.", Reid replied as he cut his thick pulled pork sandwich in half.

"The case?"

"No."

A beat and then, "Prentiss?"

His eyes flicked up to him instantly and Morgan chuckled.

"Everyone's been getting a vibe off of you two for a while. Y'all are closer and not in a bad way. Plus…I was in the precinct when you went off on Porter. Your relationship as you described it may have been fake but the emotions you put in what you said to the fucker were real. You got it bad, man."

Reid thought of lying but he quickly dismissed that option. If he couldn't lie to himself, then it was pretty dumb to try to lie to his friends, his friends whose livelihoods were based on being able to discern human emotions and motivations…

"Yeah, I do. I'm not…I'm sure that I'm not in love with her but that can easily change. The only problem is that I'm not sure how she feels. I've been seeing some positive signals from her, especially with the whole napkin incident but…I don't want it to be wishful thinking. She's my friend, first and I don't want to mess that up with my abysmal luck with women."

"She's not Elle, Reid or Austin or even JJ. She's Prentiss and she likes you. Trust me, I know when a woman's interested. Now, all you gotta do is tell her how you feel when you're ready…or show her now because that Porter fool's making a beeline for her."

His jaw clenched as he saw Porter heading straight for her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. Damn it. Apparently Porter wasn't as stupid as Reid thought he was because his body language screamed arrogant, lustful determination. Standing up, he popped a piece of gum into his mouth and took the shorter route to Emily, who was chatting with JJ and Hotch. Knowing that his actions would have repercussions (and not giving a damn), he turned her around and drew her into a deep, sultry kiss on the lips.

His racing heart went into triple time as she enthusiastically kissed him back.

_**/**_

She had seen Porter approaching too. She had gotten the same idea Reid had but before she could find him, he had found her and…oh, _**wow**_. Her knees warmed and liquefied, prompting him to wrap his arms around her again, holding her firmly to him, and she shivered as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

Emily smiled against his lips as the spearmint gum he had popped slipped into hers but she focused on making her tiptoes work so she could get more contact. Jesus, he was tall!

Their lips released with a soft pop and his eyes were dark chocolate brown, his face flushed with fever and nerves. His lips parted to speak and she captured them again, plundering and greedy. He tasted so sweet and smelled so good, like sandalwood and old books. One of his elegant hands spanned the small of her back and the other loosened her hair, his blunt nails raking her scalp, the nape of her neck…

A throat cleared and she turned back to Hotch. He didn't look angry at all. In fact, she could see amusement shining in his eyes and JJ was shaking with silent giggles. Looking beyond her to Rossi, the man merely raised his beer in salute and gestured for her to carry on with her actions. Turning to Morgan, she saw him looking at Reid with awe and big brother pride. Ah, he must've had his own Mabel conversation with him…

"Mine.", Reid said quietly, caressing her face with soft fingertips.

"As long as it's both ways, Dr. Reid.", she replied with an impish smile.

He returned her smile and gently led her to the back porch, intent on finding someplace a little more discreet to continue their actions. Chancing a look behind her, she saw Porter flush beet red and chuckled as he moved back into the throng of law enforcement, snickers following in his wake.

Good riddance to bad rubbish.

_**/**_

The rooms in the B&B were numerous and cozy. He had picked the one closest to the in house library and had a beautiful view of the river nearby. That view paled in comparison to Emily standing against the shut (and locked) door, her teeth nibbling at her lower lip as he shucked off his shirts. A feeling of testosterone laced pride filled him as the tip of her hot pink tongue went across her lips as he slowly advanced on her.

"How far do you want this to go, Emily?"

A visible shiver racked her form and she rasped, "I want to touch you all over. I want you to touch me all over. I want _**you**_, Spencer. I want _**all **_of you." before tugging firmly on his belt.

Then all of him she would have. Reaching for the hem of her top, he pulled it over her head and he groaned as her bare breasts came into view. They were creamy, perky, and topped with raspberry nipples. His mouth watering, Reid returned a hand to the small of her back and pressed kisses to her sternum.

"You've been traipsing around here all day without a bra on?" he growled with a scolding nip to the inner curve of her left breast.

"Bras collect sweat and there's one built into my top." she replied unrepentantly, running cool fingers over the newly defined muscles of his abdomen.

He let his breath escape him in a harsh sigh and dropped to his knees, holding her firmly against the door. Emily yelped as he bit into her soft skin above her bellybutton, sucking there until the beginnings of a love bite began to blossom. His fingers made swift work of her belt and her jeans were yanked off, thrown carelessly across the room. He groaned like a tormented soul as he took in the tiny, tiny pink bikinis shrouding her and literally ripped them in two.

"_Spencer!"_

"I'll buy you new ones. I'll buy out an entire store if I get to rip them off of you." he rumbled as he draped a leg over his shoulder. Her lower lips parted and he gently skimmed his fingers through her humid heat, delighting in the fierce growl from her. The flesh of her was a healthy fuchsia, her throbbing clit a deep ruby red. Musk dripped from her groomed nest of curls and he inhaled her sweet spice, the fire in his belly raging uncontrolled.

"…want to taste you. Let me taste you, Emily…"

"Taste me, Spencer. Lick me, suck me, _**do whatever you want**_…" she moaned huskily as his tongue first touched her.

_**/**_

Emily whimpered as he stood up, her legs still around his shoulders and shivered at the gentle French kisses he kept pressing to her opening, helping her come down from her orgasm. She wouldn't be surprised if the door had a dent in it from her head or if her cries of pleasure had been heard all the way downstairs. His wicked tongue had found all the places that ached between her legs and made them yield. And when he had slid his pianist's fingers inside her…

As soon as they got to the bed, he moved her down to his chest and twisted so that she hit the bed first, him on top. Her legs were gently lowered to the mattress and she reached up, caressing his shoulders, his back, his jean clad ass…why was he still in jeans?

"Because you haven't taken them off of me yet…" he replied with a boyish smile as she gave him a moue.

Rolling her eyes, she made short work of his belt and jeans, leaving him in surprisingly normal boxer shorts. Spencer being Spencer, she had expected a bright clashing pattern or even cartoon characters. No, they were black (standing out nicely against his creamy skin) and her insides clenched as he shucked them off, revealing him to her hungry gaze. Dear God, he was huge and very thick. Her hand could barely get around him and he hissed in delight as she circled the light pink head with her thumb, collecting droplets of pre come. She brought the digit up to her mouth and made an appreciative noise. He tasted so sweet…

Moving her hand away from him, Emily felt him settle between her legs and he teased at her opening, making her buck up at him impatiently as he lightly stroked himself.

"_You want this? You want me inside you, Emily?"_ he whispered in her ear.

"_**Yesss**__…_" she hissed as his shaft slowly invaded her, stretching her, filling her…

"_**Oooh**__…you feel so fucking good, Emily…like you were made for me…so wet… so tight…tilt your hips, baby…help me fill you…that's it…beautiful…so beautiful…"_

"_**Spencer**__…" _she whimpered mindlessly, both at his filthy words and the pleasure that raged up and down her spine.

Her filed nails bit and scratched at his shoulders as he swiveled his hips, grinding against her as they forced him deeper and deeper until…

Both of them yelled triumphantly as they connected fully and he pressed a deep, plundering kiss to her lips. Passion boiled in her veins and she buried her fingers in his hair, writhing with him to the rhythm of their tongues. She felt like a live wire. She could hear the sizzle of his sweat, smell gardenias, sandalwood, and their sex, feel each and every twitch of his penis, each contraction of her walls.

Most of all she could feel the connection between them growing, deepening. This was right. Despite her insecurities, despite the potential professional repercussions, despite the opinions of others, they were right and good and…

She cried out as her climax slammed into her and dug her nails deep into his back as she arched like a bow, screaming his name. He tumbled into the void after her, his yells of her name making her quiver in bliss as pulses of thick warmth coated her hungry walls...

_Oh Spencer…yes…**finally**…_

_**/**_

Spencer watched her as she napped on the jet, thoroughly exhausted from yesterday's…events. She had come onto the jet last, her eyes drowsy but content and she had briefly trailed fingers over his shoulder as she passed him. Buckling herself in, she had immediately surrendered to slumber, a soft smile playing at her lips.

After they had taken off, he had pulled a blanket out of storage and tucked it around her, trailing a thumb across her lips. Even in REM, her lips pressed a kiss to the digit, making him smile…as well as the rest of the team.

"I'm proud of you, kid. You got your girl." Morgan praised as he watched he and Rossi play chess.

"I did, didn't I? Now, I just have to see about keeping her."

"You're doing a bang up job so far. Just keep in mind what you said to Porter…" Rossi advised.

"Does _**everyone**_ know about that?"

"…and you'll be fine. Don't over think things."

"Thinking isn't exactly my strong suit when I'm around her. Right, JJ? JJ?"

Turning, he smiled as she saw his friend sleeping next to Hotch on the couch. Well, more like _**on**_ Hotch. Her head rested on his chest and Hotch's hand was on her hip, fingers arcing possessively across the small of her back. Even with her blonde hair half shrouding his face, anyone could see the tiny, tiny smile curving the man's lips as he snored…

Turning back to Morgan, he extended his hand with only two words.

"Pay up."


End file.
